theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wei Meng
Wei Meng is a traveling bandit who was once a child of a controversial and complicated background, until he abandoned the successful lifestyle his family found after moving to Omashu. He is a prominent member of the Jianghu (江湖) lifestyle of Ba Sing Se. Originally born on Kyoshi Island alongside his family, Wei Meng attributed his departure to boredom; claiming his thirst for adventure forced him to choose a sporadic vagabond lifestyle over the comfort of a walled city. Many consider Wei Meng a swordsman of immense potential whose only hindered by his personal fear of responsibility and accountability. Although the famed Kyoshi Warriors initially ignored Wei Meng's plea to join them, he practiced maneuverability and gained a basic understanding of hand to hand combat by secretly watching their training session. Soon Wei Meng exhibited skill in the aspects of agility, speed and precision but lacked the ability to utilize different weaponry in battle. Beyond simply lacking proper guidance, Wei Meng preferred the usage of swords; which was not the weaponry of choice for Kyoshi Warriors. Although seemingly hopeless, it was when he met the traveling swordsman, Master Huashan, that his potential was truly shown. Huashan, almost as if dictated by destiny, created two blades of extraordinary beauty and elegance that could captivate the world without sacrificing an ounce of deadliness. Swordsmen desired his swords and the style which came with it, but Huashan stated that few demonstrated the dedication to swordsmanship to utilize it. But Wei Meng's unique style of combat and affinity for earthbending served as the perfect addition to the sword's purpose. And such, the blacksmith decided to bestow upon him the Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式), a martial art which he had constructed around the usage of dual swords. Unlike his previous training exercises, Wei Meng proved gifted in the art of Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword; mastering the foundation quicker than its creator had spent time crafting them. Unfortunately, this exceptional performance caused the Huashan to only teach Wei Meng the fundamentals. When Wei Meng confronted his master, Huashan stated that only Wei Meng possessed the potential to truly master the form. To teach Wei Meng anything beyond the basics would only serve to narrow a potential ocean into a river. Instead, he wanted Wei Meng to take the foundation of the Nineteen Styles and forge a new school based on his personality. Wei Meng decided to use his time traveling the different lands of the Earth Kingdom as both experience and training. He fought swordsmen from various backgrounds and challenged benders to countless duels. Although nowhere near mastery, he showed himself capable of protecting others without fear of harm. And while he displayed an external aura of emptiness and aloofness, Wei Meng overcame multiple obstacles to guard those without the means. However, the greed of humanity lead to Wei Meng losing a certain light he once held proudly. Instead the once pure hearted swordsman adopted the life of thievery and assassination by joining a small group located in Ba Sing Se. The Honeybadger Gang runs the criminal underworld of Ba Sing Se and Wei Meng is considered a crucial member due to his unique skill set. History Wei Meng originates from the island of Kyoshi, son of two loving and determined parents and an elder sibling to four other children. Wei Meng was treated as an outcast due to his poor heritage and different outlook on life. Fellow children excluded Wei Meng from social activities and Wei Meng preferred the safety of isolation. Instead, Wei Meng spent his time watching the Kyoshi Warriors training sessions. Unfortunately, Wei Meng could only grasp the most basics of the Kiyoshi form due to lacking proper guidance. He was a warrior without a doubt but lacked a signature style that held his attention. Internally, Wei Meng possessed a certain belonging to freedom and an idea of the world that was quickly shown to be both naive and foolish. While his parents were filled with infinite love for their children, Wei Meng felt betrayed by the world's horrific view towards those born of lowly blood. He despised how the different nations viewed one another and even began to curse his own mortality. Wei Meng started to curse those around him for succumbing to evil temptations and harming one another over trivial pursuits. Earthbenders thought themselves better than other kingdoms but were filled with plenty of savages. Among friends, the young swordsman preferred the solitude he had grown accustomed. Or perhaps, he felt that he could never escape the isolation; even when he was among others. Yes, there existed people who truly loved Wei Meng and attempted to reach the child hidden within. But their attempts failed. The closer they became to Wei Meng the farther he stepped away and the faster he attempted to escape the situation. Onlookers attributed his reluctance at genuine relationships to the horrid experiences he faced while growing. The harshness of those around him scarred him completely; as seen with his inability to truly look at his reflection. To Wei Meng, the world was his enemy and it made sure to remind him each and every day. His family eventually rose to prominence and moved to the great city of Omashu in attempt to solidify their upper class lifestyle. However Wei Meng decided to abandon the thoughts of happiness, or better yet, he believed the idea of falling in love, settling down and starting his own family in the process to be rather impossible for him to achieve. Wei Meng also inherited his earthbending gift from both his mother and father, causing the young practitioner to utilize it exceptionally. Unfortunately growing on the island of Kyoshi made it quite impossible to find a good teacher. So Wei Meng relied on distant tales and watching traveling earthbenders demonstrate their abilities. Unlike other benders, Wei Meng used his earthbending to improve both maneuverability and agility, creating terrains where he can jump around an opponent without hinderance. During his time in Kyoshi, Wei Meng encountered a sword master named Huashan, whose fame had stretched throughout the Earth Kingdom. Although Wei Meng was considered an impressive earthbender in terms of amateurs, it was his physical prowess and natural affinity for swordsmanship that caught the attention of the blacksmith. Master Huashan enjoyed the fluidity and elegance of Wei Meng's movement and imagined the young warrior dancing along the battlefield. He immediately offered to teach Wei Meng the art of his newly created, Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) alongside passing onto him his newly created swords. The two instantly bonded and Wei Meng excelled in the unique sword form based upon a sword form. The sword master concluded that the neutral jing required in earthbending, that is the requirement for patience and retorting, mimicked the one handed sword style. Overall, Wei Meng felt an extreme enjoyment of the newly acquired skill and spent countless hours practicing. Even when Wei Meng's family moved to Omashu, Master Huashan joined them to continue his swordsmanship studies. Upon Wei Meng's eighteenth birthday, his master decided to stop teaching him in fear of dulling Wei Meng's immense potential. Instead, he pushed the swordsman to take the craft he created and progress it beyond all others. It was the final gift he could give Wei Meng, who took it with absolute happiness. Wei Meng left Omashu immediately after in a quest to complete his martial art. Although he could have taken an ally, Wei Meng discovered tranquility in solitude; for the only person who could hurt him was himself and he was the only soul he had to rely on, which meant never worrying about disappointment. Whether his inability to grasp the idea of love and acceptance stemmed from personal insecurities or was hammered into his subconscious by surrounding examples of destroyed hearts and tortured souls remains a mystery. Regardless, Wei Meng decided to abandon everything and everyone in search of something to fill the emptiness within. He lacked an idea of the burning sensation inside his chest, and made sure to never think too deeply of it's source. Wei Meng simply underwent assassinations and sabotage/espionage task to take his mind off it. To deny its existence meant it disappearing...even if it were for the night. Wei Meng managed to enter Ba Sing Se as a poor traveler who lived by thievery. His unique skill set proved difficult for the average guard, allowing him to live rather comfortably albeit in the darkness. Eventually the infamous Honeybadger gang found Wei Meng and invited him to serve their leader as a bodyguard due to his enjoyment of battle. Personality Despite gaining widespread fame, few understand the connection between Wei Meng and his murderous counterpart. By displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present, Wei Meng continuously eludes suspicion. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Wei Meng's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Wei Meng. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Wei Meng can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. One could proclaim Wei Meng as one of the world's greatest actors. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Wei Meng suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defensive mechanism against the cruel world. Wei Meng inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Wei Meng eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Wei Meng as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Hell, Wei Meng would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Wei Meng developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. This weakness spawned his parents always offering Wei Meng's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Wei Meng to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily taken advantage. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to manipulate and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Wei Meng only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Wei Meng was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Wei Meng enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen constantly endangering himself in sparring matches. Taught the signature sword form of the Kyoshi, Wei Meng demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of battle. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. Wei Meng practiced in extreme snowstorms and rainstorms without fear. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Wei Meng possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Wei Meng as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a Kyoshi Warrior, Wei Meng explains that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Wei Meng refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Wei Meng into the epitome of perseverance. Wei Meng was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. The village Elder, upon visiting the Kyoshi school, noted that Wei Meng had the mental resilience and patience of a sage, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Wei Meng refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Wei Meng suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Wei Meng accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his sword master taught Wei Meng that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young bender how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Wei Meng increased the speed forward. Eventually, Wei Meng started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Wei Meng still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Wei Meng is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Joining the Jianghu (江湖) lifestyle ultimately twisted his psyche, resulting in the swordsman releasing the inner murderous intentions he kept sealed deep within. Surprisingly, Wei Meng gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Wei Meng realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Wei developed the cold-hearted persona used during his missions. A murderer of murderers and tormenter of tormentors. Yet mortality forced Wei Meng to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Wei Meng started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Wei Meng still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other assassins have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Wei Meng's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Wei Meng once held. Outwardly, Wei Meng portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Wei Meng is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Wei Meng refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Wei Meng fantasizes that at the end of the realm is an object meant to occupy the emptiness within. Until then, Wei Meng is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. While coin changes dependent on the country and economic situation, which is predictable, mortals are completely emotional and illogical creatures who cannot be trusted. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Wei Meng himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Wei Meng is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Wei Meng follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Wei Meng was young, maidens alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by aura sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Wei Meng's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for starving orphans, prepared shelters and even paid for public services to help villages. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Wei Meng battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. He has even assassinated an official known for misusing his power and abusing the commoners. Although born to a pacifistic family, Wei Meng actually enjoys fighting, battles and killing as well as peace, understanding and harmony; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Wei Meng assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Jianghu, Wei Meng enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Wei Meng is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. He is a coldhearted murderer who enjoys bringing suffering to those he believes deserve it. However, Wei Meng refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Wei Meng displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Wei Meng has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Wei Meng refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Wei Meng constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Wei Meng lived a successful life. Wei Meng possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. Whenever three ravens circle upon a target, they are known for being found without a head hours later. However, Wei Meng relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Wei Meng is a person whose deathly reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. Wei Meng is a spiritualist who despises the idea of organized religion. While believing fully in the pantheon of his species, Wei Meng denounces any mortal attempts to rule through a proxy. The Gods and Goddesses above are incomprehensible to the beings below. Their power unimaginable and without parallel, any attempt to utilize their words for personal gain is a blasphemous act that he compares to the greatest danger. Since mortals follow God's mindlessly, misuse of power could result in horrid ramifications. Abilities Physical Capabilities Although Wei Meng is unable to truly demonstrate a considerable resistance against warriors who demolish bodies with every strike and subconsciously smash boulders without hinderance; his body is built in a manner that grants him the ability to easily evade such strikes. Wei Meng focuses on the aspects of speed and precision which is amplified by his usage of a rapid yet patient sword form that relies primarily on thrusting. Since the power of a thrust spawns from the sharpness of a weapon rather than raw strength, his unique sword form works in tandem with his speed oriented physiology. Wei Meng possesses the ability to redirect the energy of warriors twice his size using a single-hand while occasionally deflecting their attacks before cutting through them in a step. Unfortunately, although the strength Wei Meng exhibits with using high speed movement is considerable by normal standards, he constantly notes the superior power most earthbenders wield. And in comparison, those who are able to easily manipulate blades that require two hands often overpower the twin sword wielding swordsman; resulting in Wei Meng relying completely on speed and agility to avoid the strikes instead of blatantly clashing swords. Instead of physical engagements, Wei Meng utilizes overwhelming speed as a method of propelling himself forward while masterfully controlling his body; allowing Wei Meng to strategically manipulate the force of each strike and elegantly dance around opponents. It is the combination of incredible speed and agility that transforms Wei Meng into a troublesome warrior. Opponents find it difficult to land a successful strike against the earthbender whose steps are light enough to avoid disturbing snows surface. During unfavorable battles, Wei Meng chooses to maneuver around an opponent until they expend all their physical energy. Thus conserving his own energy allows Weì Meng to finish the opponent when he recognizes certain signs of fatigue. Overall, it's a usage of extreme speed and precision that exponentially increases Wei Meng feared deadliness. He is often proclaimed to be one the fastest swordsman of his time. Since his sword form relies heavily on maneuverability, Wei Meng prefers to exercise his skills to optimize speed and swiftness. Wei Meng spent years practicing his footwork upon shifting sands before actually wielding a sword. Battles against Wei Meng rarely involve physical blade engagement, due to Wei Meng creating situations filled with supernatural agility and tactics focused primarily on evasion. Nevertheless, Wei Meng displays high speed movement capable of deflecting and evading attacks from a point blank range; with Wei Meng emerging without a scratch. Wei Meng has a smooth transition into high speed movement, immediately darting in an extreme burst of speed. His movements are compared to lightning storms, spontaneous flashes widely thought impossible to react against filled with branching actions. Wei Meng utilizes speed with obscuring factors, ranging from darkness to fog, in an attempt to defeat targets as quickly as possible. During infiltrations, Wei Meng has repelled enemies and defeated targets before onlookers notice his presence. His speed allows Wei Meng to respond at the split second their body begins to perform the chosen action. His refine control gives him the ability to alter it according to different situations. He is a warrior whose speed matches an astonishingly quick reflex. During movement, he effortlessly alternates between defensive and offensive strategies, manipulating his approaches during battle in response to the enemies counter. His reflexes allow Dǎiyì to even react to situations subconsciously. The lack of thought requirement in battle, relying solely on muscle memory, deduces the time spent brought upon by conscious reaction. Wei Meng demonstrates this talent by defeating opponents while performing a separate task efficiently. Wei Meng is renown for his unparalleled skill in precision and blade control. As touched upon, practicing his swordplay required writing delicate characters with a sword dipped in ink. The result is a speed oriented form that allows its master to strike his opponent in various locations without hinderance. Wei Meng combines this extreme precision with his knowledge of the human anatomy.. An additive to his speed is a completely supernatural skill in agility, dexterity, balance and flexibility. Wei Meng possesses control over every muscle, limb and digit. allowing the assassin to utterly control his movements. He can maneuver excellently through various obstacles and alter actions mid-movement, efficiently changing the position of his body without hinderance. Wei Meng combines this unique talent with his ability to manipulate the terrain by creating disruptions in his immediate surroundings. By doing so, Wei Meng is able to traverse the earthen constructs in a manner similar to a bird flying through a forest; and his earth magnetism allows Wei Meng to literally defy gravity through certain formations. He can implement these feats while in the midst of falling. The clumsiness Wei Meng exhibits has been often shown to be a clever facade meant to misguide enemies. In truth, Wei Meng has complete control over his limbs and muscles allowing him to further his title as a master escapist. He can maneuver through various disadvantageous situations, keep perfect balance and multitask while doing so. Earthbending allows Wei Meng to keep the terrain to his desire, assuring that his swordsmanship will remain unhindered. However, the assassin can find his balance on unstable surfaces without wasting a second and regain his balance. Wei Meng rarely clashes blades against opponents, only deflecting attacks that are equal in power or incredibly close. He is heavily reliant on speed and agility to evade attacks in a manner that has surprised those who discovered his gift in earthbending. Wei Meng has an extreme tolerance towards pain, which he regards as a signal of life. Enemies that are able to actually wound Wei Meng find his resilience inhuman. A surprising trait occurs during the rare incident that Wei Meng is knocked unconscious. Since the subconscious mind has a stronger awareness than one's consciousness, His body is able to utilizes its sensory perception while unconscious. This feature combines with a swordsman's usage of muscle memory and repetitive training. A swordsman trains their body to react on reflex in certain situations, often based on sensory. For example, a sudden rush of air warrants them to dodge, while a heavy step echoing outwards results in a parry or block. When Wei Meng's sensory organs pick up these signals, his body reacts as it usually would. Wei Meng, in this state, is at his most dangerous. For his body has grown to remove limitations, Wei Meng has to set them consciously for himself. Whereas he usually practices restraint to avoid excessive damage or collateral, Wei Meng will strike indiscriminately and without hesitation. He revolves heavily around a countering based combat system. As expected of an earthbender, he is rarely the assaulter or aggravator. Instead, the tranquil mind Wei Meng possesses allows him to patiently assess a dire situation in a matter of seconds. And his extensive knowledge as a warrior grants him a skillful subconscious reaction system. Raven Characteristics When spirits possess humans, their physical appearance is transformed by the concentrated essence pouring into their soul. The result are humans who take on certain characteristics based on the possession; becoming susceptible to alterations which mimic plant life or animalistic qualities. Although initially harmless, prolonged possessions will result in the death of humans. Contrarily when dark spirits possess humans, they undergo a tremendous alteration before their soul is utterly destroyed. Resulting in the creation of demons, a dark spirit who has permanently with a physical body after destroying the soul of the host. The extremely concentrated essence of the dark spirit forces the host's body to become beastly, matching the spiritual existence within. Wei Meng was possessed by a Dark Spirit during his escape from Ba Sing Se alongside Taiyang and Xiaohui. The dark spirit, a beastly raven , had infiltrated the swordsman's body and forced it into a demonic transformation; permanently altering his physical appearance in the process. Wei Meng's powerful spiritual heritage kept the Dùyā spirit from overwhelming his soul. However, his body was contorted and twisted to match its existence. A painful experience, the Dùyā spirit used Wei Meng's body to attack his friends. After being restrained by Taiyang, the firebender took his newly acquired associate to a spiritual healing temple where Xiaohui and Zhou Ren managed to halt the procedure and banish the Dùyā spirit from the swordsman's body; halting the physical transformation and saving his soul from destruction. Unfortunately, as it is impossible to revert spiritual transformation inflicted upon the physical being, Wei Meng awakened disfigured. The result is a warrior with both the characteristics of a human and a raven. Wei Meng is covered in black iridescence feathers that grow as if a normal appendage on his body. His plumage spreads across his feet, over his legs, torso, arms and hands; and obscure a portion of his face. His plumage, while absolutely enchanting, also serves a purpose of helping regulate bodily temperature. He can consciously and subconsciously manipulate his feathers to help retain heat in cold areas or release it in warmer atmospheres. After awakening, he attempted to remove his newly acquired feathers; going as far as actually flaying parts of his skin; yet his plumage returned within hours. The transformation also took effect over his physical senses. Wei Meng's eyesight resembles that of a predator; capable of locating and targeting an enemy from an impressive distance. While their inner structure went through a complete alteration, their external form was kept in a manner similar to human. Allowing the swordsman to utilize this enhanced eyesight without the restrictions of normal ravens and raven spirits. His eyes, rather their lenses, appear almost untampered. However, the unique adaption of avian-like eyesight was kept to the limitations of a human body. Resulting in eyesight greater than that attainable by humans but nowhere near as refined as an actual raven. The same guideline is applied to his impressive sense of hearing Swordsmanship Wei Meng is a master of Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式), a single-hand sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by slashing and thrusting attacks. Wei Meng focuses primarily on two different swords utilized by a single hand and meant for thrusting. The style of fencing Wei Meng has cultivated revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork. When en guard, Wei Meng places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Wei Meng is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with the tip of his front sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Wei Meng to react swiftly to offensive measures defensively while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. His second sword remains in his left hand in an attempt to strike after his front sword has defended or managed to gain his opponents blade, creating an opening. The essence of the Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword revolves around forcing an opening for the second blade to strike.. Wrist movement plays a crucial part in the efficiency of point control, perhaps the most important aspect of his sword form, and such his blade is kept in a position where he can maneuver without hinderance. His hand is continuously protected by the guard which coils around the complex hilt. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Wei Meng, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. It is this principle, extremely similar to neutral Jing, that made Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) a style Wei Meng excelled at for his natural gift of earthbending utilizes these disciplines. Wei Meng practices patience and rhythmic measurement during his swordplay, where he awaits for an opponent to strike and seizes the opening with a counter. In some ways, Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) is a sword form created by watching the action and reactions of nature while understanding tempo and the concept of consequences. Wei Meng refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Wei Meng finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Wei Meng is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Wei Meng's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. There are multiple variants of offense when dealing with his sword form; yet Wei Meng is particularly fond of utilizing the fundamental extension of the arm and a propelled, often accelerated, lunge forward. Primarily his strikes are rapid thrust performed by extending his arm from its natural position and angled with skilled wrist control. Without the momentum required by cutting damage, he can swiftly pierce an opponent at a shorter distance and retreat his arm into its natural state in a flash. This method of combat allows Wei Meng to search for an opening by quickly thrusting towards an opponent at different angles. The young master claims that his sword style relies heavily on wrist movement and point control rather than actual blade obedience. Wei Meng can use his sword to dance around an enemy's blade while searching for an area of weakness, even forcing an opponent to create an opening with his masterful point control. He can successfully prod an opponent by rapidly extending his blade forward without an intention to actually strike his opponent; instead attempting different angular attacks to confuse and lead an enemy astray. Successfully forcing an opponent to fall for a feint through his rapid extensions is often followed by what he refers to as a Tuōshēn (脱身), a wrist-oriented technique where he maneuvers the blade either under, over or around his opponent's weapon to strike a newly acquired opening; mainly a wrist or section of the opponent's arm. It is during the execution of a successful Tuōshēn where one notices the advantages of a one handed sword form. After the basic extension and retraction of his arm, Wei Meng also prefers the usage of a fully accelerated lunge forward. When considering the usefulness of his swords, one is able to grasp the importance of lunging in his sword form. Wei Meng performs a lunge by propelling himself forward using his hind leg as a source of power; Wei Meng extends his arm towards the desired target seconds before actually launching. His forward leg is perhaps the final limb to move; acting only as a stand to keep him from falling off balance, Wei Meng notes that a true master should be able to strike his opponent before the front foot touches the ground. Beyond the thrust and piercing power of his sword, it also possesses sharpened edges meant to both deflect incoming attacks and deal slashing and cutting damage. Proper point control stems from mastery over one's wrist and an understanding that the sword and arm are but a single limb. The outcome is the skillful manipulation of he blade almost as if actually attached to his body. While rivaling sword forms require large and grandiose movements during combat, Wei Meng exploits the control he gains from manipulating a blade with a single hand; movements that are small and direct with a single purpose. Small movements gather less momentum which ultimately allows Wei Meng to alter his tactics without wasting steps. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Huánkǒu (还口, literally meaning: Retort). Wei Meng excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Wei Meng accurately pierced the wrist of multiple opposing swordsmen as they approached proper measure. Wei Meng utilizes attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneous, sporadic and elegant. Wei Meng uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Wei Meng uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Wei Meng also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. Wei Meng is often regarded as a Master of Finesse among a country of brutal swordsman. He possesses the refined wrist flexibility and point-control of a heart surgeon who can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is a surgery to Wei Meng who strikes his opponents both strategically and without the savagery found in those of mercenary groups. The wounds inflicted are clean and lacking in resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship; leading to Wei Meng relying on point control to strike immediate openings. Wei Meng can cut arteries and veins in a single step once an opening reveals itself. While some consider Wei Meng an aggressive swordsman, Wei Meng often acts in a manner similar to a counter fighter who exhibits patience while awaiting the opponent to strike. Weapons utilized by Wei Meng follow his every command; leading to successful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. The control he commands over his sword allows Wei Meng to alter his own sword's trajectory mid-tempo; achieved by a belief that a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient rhythm. Footwork is the crucial element of Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式). His master forced Wei Meng to utilize the forms footwork continuously. Between walking and running, practitioners use their stances whenever the opportunity is available. During training sessions, mentors would overload Wei Meng with weighted clothing and attached weights while standing barefoot on frozen lakes. To truly master Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) meant the ability to fight on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. Wei Meng uses Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) by exquisitely combining speed, masterful control and a conservative view towards energy expenditure. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, Nineteen Styles of Jade Maiden Sword (玉女劍十九式) focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than absolute an halt. Chi Sensitivity Wei Meng is a human who developed a sensitivity to chi as a child. Perhaps his greatest skill, both parents attributed this unusual trait to being naturally soft-spirited and kindhearted. He was a baby who cried when surrounded by troubled hearts yet laughed during times of happiness; even before he comprehended the concepts of joy and sadness. His loving nature became a prominent feature of his personality, ultimately increasing Wei Meng's sensitivity to others. He could never hate those who wronged him and attempted to remain virtuous and righteous to both man and nature. Even an empathetic relationship was formed between Wei Meng and the fauna of Kyoshi Island. His only desire was to end the world's suffering. To destroy evil and cleanse humanity of darkness. Unfortunately, the world contorted the formerly selfless child into one who despised humanity's selfishness. Wei Meng started subconsciously severing the chains he forged with his surroundings after years of encountering the fragility of human nature. He started to love less, to trust less and hate more. Wei Meng started consciously placing himself above others in a futile attempt to separate from mankind. But Master Huashan often stated that he could visualize those bonds the young swordsman swore to remove. They exist, awaiting for those with love for Wei Meng to latch onto. Afterwards, Wei Meng unconsciously creates an empathetic link with a person. He is able to sense their emotional status and gain a weak understanding of their thoughts when within a certain range. However, since he currently has no control over his chi, this only occurs during the rare event Wei Meng truly cares for someone other than himself. One primary example is the link he holds with his master who he regards as a grandfather. Master Huashan notes that this powerful link is the reasoning behind his ability to not only sense Wei Meng, but also conjure his being into the spirit realm despite distance. Wei Meng developed a sixth sense from the extreme paranoia he gained after experiencing the world. Constant anxiety amalgamated with his sensitivity to the life energy of the universe, creating a subconscious defense mechanism meant for self-preservation. When an individual near the swordsman exerts a malicious desire, a unique sensation shivers through Wei Meng's spine. A signal that alerts him to potential danger. His chi flares immediately in the presence of malicious emotions directed towards Wei Meng, a response created by the receptive energies connecting. The phenomenon mirrors the physical body's own natural defenses against perceived threats; his heart race increases, chemicals are released and he undergoes the normal flight or fight instinct. Currently uncontrolled, Wei Meng despises pranks. Master Huashan notes that all humans possess a dulled sixth sense. His primary example includes the sensation one experiences when hidden eyes peer from the distance. However, Wei Meng's sensitive chi pathways acts as a powerful receptive to negative energies in the immediate area. In essence, his sixth sense is only a swift signal meant to inform the brain of danger. Unfortunately, there exist swordsmen who can control their intentions and overcome his extrasensory perception. Enemies can overcome this unique sense by utilizing weapons and traps for Wei Meng is unable to since the actual danger. He is essentially sensing the split second change within a person. Contrarily, Wei Meng can sense the person who emits the malicious intent while activating a trap, but will fail to actually discern the trap itself if located at a distance from the person. Most importantly, he obtained a certain connection with crows and ravens due to a conscious admiration of the birds. Born from a fascination of their omens and supposed curses, he began to love the birds despite the supposed evilness they brought. This connection lead to Wei Meng unlocking a certain power that allows them to actually understand each other in a feral manner. A simple glance exchanges commands and certain feelings traverse from both the bird and Wei Meng. He can assess situations by utilizing this unexplainable gift to ask for assistance from Spiritual Sensitivity Wei Meng lived without a specific connection to an organized spiritual belief system. He denied proclaimed sages and religious leaders who attempted to sway popular opinion with spiritual fundamentals. Wei Meng instead claimed an allegiance to the spirits of the realm and the souls of the dead without following the words of man; as he believed that humans could never understand something of that proportion. They only possessed the capability to spread lies, in turn manipulating other humans. So Wei Meng would pray in solitude and perform rituals in their purest form. The gentle soul that loved all life could have easily been accepted as a monk had it not been for his violent tendencies. However, while he loved battle for the adrenaline, he despised killing without a purpose or reason. He protected animals from hunters who used excessive methods and opposed those who harmed the natural environment. And nature rewarded the most trustworthy by establishing a spiritual link with the amateur earthbender. Although he could never masterfully manipulate the element, he demonstrated a slight sensitivity to spiritual matters. He saw flashes of spirits dancing about and unknowingly communicated with the phantoms. At a young age, Wei Meng would return after a day of exploring with tales of flying salamanders who told jokes and lemurs who laughed. Of course adults dismissed these accusations as childhood imagination, but his father knew that Wei Meng inherited his spiritual connection; as shown in the child's designation as an earthbender. Wei Meng, whose father spent decades living in a distant monestary, was forced to meditate for reasons he failed to understand; but the child noted a different pulsing energy surrounding him after intense sessions. However, it was during the first solstice of his eleventh birthday that Wei Meng unknowingly entered the spiritual realm after a meditation session with his father. Wei Meng thought he had fallen asleep while sitting upright and began to search this illusionary realm. During this hallucinatory journey, Wei Meng encountered one of the world's remaining enlightened individuals; who was intrigued with the child's sudden appearance and apparent enjoyment of battle. From then on, Wei Meng suffered from frequent nightmares where he found himself in a strange world during solstices. Master Huashan, whose own spiritual connection allowed him track Wei Meng, arrived at Kyoshi Island where he encountered the adamantine determination and impressive confidence Wei Meng displayed. Utterly impressed, he accepted Wei Meng's request and committed his life to teaching the child in the art of swordsmanship while secretly solidifying a connection with the spiritual realm within. Granted permission by his dad, Huashan taught Wei Meng the fundamental understanding of the two worlds. Of course Wei Meng thought little of becoming an enlightened individual. He only inherited the desire of finding the Jade Maiden. Unfortunately, Wei Meng's lack of continual formal training weakened his connection with the spiritual realm. After meeting Taiyang, the dual swordsman can only capture glimpses of spiritual activity. However, as the son of a spiritualist and the apprentice of an enlightened individual, Wei Meng's soul is permanently branded with a spiritual influence. His mind wanders between realities during extensive periods of rest or when Master Huashan wills his appearance, usually when the apprentice is asleep; acting as magnet or guide for Wei Meng's conscious to follow. Relationships Relatives Trivia * Category:Main Character Category:Major Character